1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to containers for the storage and/or transportation of fluid substances.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There is developing interest in containment vessels for the storage and transport of fluids, especially for alternative energy system fuels, for example hydrogen or natural gas, as well as for other fuels. Containment vessels, in addition to facilitating the containment of fluids should also provide for safety in the event of an unexpected event involving the containment vessel.
To date, little has been accomplished in improving the safety features of containment vessels, especially for fluids such as hydrogen. There has been very little innovation in the forms of containers since the 1980's, although materials and methods of construction have advanced significantly in pressure vessels and pipelines. Such advances in materials and methods have directly contributed to container safety by increasing the threshold of damage intensity necessary to initiate catastrophes. Other advances in additives and formulations of fluids have increased the safety of containing them. One advancement in container safety is described in Goggin, U.S. Pat. No. 7,694,840, which describes an innovation in the form of containment vessels that fundamentally adds to their safety in the event of a failure.
Therefore, there is an immediate need for safer advanced containers for the storage and transportation of fluid substances.